Peiton
Peiton (ペイトン (ぺいとん)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History 2011 On September 13, 2011, Peiton's first voicebank under the alias "PEYLOID" was recorded and just barely configured. It used the CV method with only the phonemes presented on Wikipedia's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiragana Hiragana Chart]. All covers using this voicebank since then have been taken down, which means that there is no online record of this voicebank's sound. 2013-2016 The first official release for PEYLOID was his ACT 3 voicebank on October 23, 2013.The creation of several English voicebank prototypes using PaintedCz's CVVC English reclist had begun as well. In mid-2014, PEYLOID was rebranded as Peiton Emujia for his ACT 4 release. This also began the recording of several English and Japanese appended voices that never actually came to fruition. The only voicebanks released out of that mess were "Peiton Emujia English Dark" and "Peiton Emujia Falsetto." Note that both of these voicebanks have since then been discontiuned. In 2016 on Peiton's 5th anniversary, a monopitch CVVC Japanese voicebank was released. 2017 Production began on a "VCV" styled English voicebank. It is described as CVVC with VCV strings for all the basic consonant sounds. It is very basic and primitive, but only served as a proof of concept for future voicebanks. It was released near Peiton's 7th anniversary in 2018. The idea of VCV English has since then been dropped by Peiton's developer, but this voicebank is still available on the official website. 2018 Peiton's most recent release was his new Good Vibes voicebank, which is a multipitch custom CVVC English voicebank with tons of extras.This voicebank released on December 31, 2018 and has been getting steady updates ever since. 2019 As of 2019, his official surname, "Emujia," has been dropped from all future voicebank releases and updates. His surname is still allowed usage, but it won't be a part of potential official merchandise or promotional material. Peiton's "Good Vibes" voicebank has since then received 3 major updates as well as an appended "soft" voice. A Japanese counterpart to "Good Vibes" titled "Bubble Tea" is still in development and is intended to release on his 8th anniversary on September 13, 2019. Production for a voicebank on the voice synthesizer, [https://deepvocal.fandom.com/wiki/DeepVocal DeepVocal], was planned; in the end, Peiton was replaced by [https://deepvocal.fandom.com/wiki/Leigh Leigh]. Concept He is a snow white''' Siberian Husky. Peiton is an adult that doesn't really feel like an adult. He has a soft side and enjoys being with friends who care about him. He has a few mental problems and likes to drown them all in false hope, but he turns to close friends when he encounters issues that he cannot ignore. A notable friend who helps him through bouts of depression is '''Pinku. His top-hat is high-tech and is arguably sentient. Its name is Billy. Likes: '''Anything edible, cold weather, cuddling, the internet, randomly breaking into song, body hair, men. '''Dislikes: Privacy Invasion, Paranormal stuff, Waking up early, a lot of people. Etymology * エムジア - Emujia; N/A, retired surname. * ペイトン -'' Peiton''; Romaji for Peyton, the name of his creator. He is allowed to be referred to as "Peyton," however his creator doesn't refer to him as such given the fact that they both have the same name. * Pei/Pey - Nickname Appearance * Fur color - Off white body color. He dyes sections of his body pastel pink in a siberian husky pattern. * Hair color - Brown fluffy hair that is bleached and dyed funky colors; the default color is an off red. * Eye color - Hetero-chromatic 'eyes, the left being pink and the right being green. * Outfit - See-through cropped tank and denim cutoff shorts. His nipples are pierced as well as his ears. The gauges on his ears can be different colors, but the default are the same as the eye colors, only switched. This is only his default attire. ''You are more than welcome to alter his clothing to be more modest if illustrated. * Nail colors - His nails are colored different colors of the rainbow by default, but his natural nail color is black. His nails can be painted any color or just black; it does not matter! Relations * Pinku - best friend. * Bukimi - same voice provider. * Erin Ashford - friend. * Yan - mutual. * Hiroshi Mizoguchi - mutual. Product Information Additional information Marketing His voicebanks are and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch isn't out of the question, but it will definitely take awhile for anything of the sort to be ready for sale or production. Trivia * He is pansexual. * He is a picky eater as he is a vegetarian. * Creation/Birthday is 13 September, so that is why his anniversary is that day! * Is a snow white husky that dyes sections of his fur. * Not a nudist, but is comfortable in his own fur and likes to show body. He's not a fan of modest clothing. * His soul's name is "Billy" and is stored in his top hat! * He has generalized anxiety disorder and also has frequent panic attacks. Reputation Peiton's voicebanks are used by some, however his reputation isn't very notable. Gallery Peipei.jpg|by @itmepamp ペイトン_by_@kale_thuzad.png|by @kale_thuzad Official_2019.gif|by @supergoodboi (peyton) Comic8.png|by @supergoodboi Comic9.png|by @supergoodboi Peiton_Emujia_Official_Reference_2018.png|by @supergoodboi Official_2019.gif|by @supergoodboi References http://utau.wiki/utau:peiton-emujia https://goodvibesutau.wixsite.com/utau External links Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Furry UTAU